A Touch Of Emerald
by lily1996x
Summary: This is the untold story of the Potters. What if Harry wasn't their only child? What if they had a little girl? What of she was raised by none other then Remus J Lupin? This is the first part of that little girl's journey through life. This is a story of family, friendship, adventure, struggles and new beginnings. With all the twists along the way. This is Kayleigh Potter's Story.
1. Prologue

**CHARACTERS BELONG TO J K ROWLING with a few oc. Hope you enjoy the first part of this story.**

**22/02/2013 (UPDATE) - As you can see i have altered this. Let me know what you think of the changes. if you like them i will write the rest in this style if you don't let me know and i will see about changing it back. Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

**Touch Of Emerald**

**Prologue**

**Age 15**

Death is a strange thing. It may be the simplest, most natural thing in the world. The ultimate punch line. The unavoidable end. And then comes the biggest joke of it all, finally realized. The after life. Heaven and Hell. The ultimate thing that we are all told exists. But here is the truth. It doesn't. Death isn't a beginning, it's the end. Just the end. Nothing more, nothing less, just darkness. Always in the background, taunting us

But for death, first you must be born. The start of the long slippery road. Mine was a simple thing, just my mum and dad in a little hospital. Just like any other,

_"Come on Lilly, love. You can do this" James engorged holding my hand. I may be young, but I was already married, and more then that, any minute now I would become a mum. Pain erupted in my swollen abdomen. I cried out and squeezed James' hand._

_"Shh Lil, come on you can do this" he soothed_

_"Come on Mrs Potter, one last big push and you will be a mum" the midwife said. As one final wave of pain swept over me and I obeyed the midwife…_

At the time it was never thought that my life would be anything less then normal. It was never thought that I would have anything but a normal life. I would grow up in a nice modest house, with my parents and most likely siblings. I would spend my childhood, playing, running through tall grass and learning. I would go to school, get good grades, play quidditch, find my notch in the school and make head girl. I would leave school and join the ministry. I would get married and have kids and live a happy life. Until the day, in many years time, that I take my last breath, that my heart beats just one more time, and I am laid to rest.

_I looked down at the little bundle in my arms. My tiny little baby._

_"She's beautiful" James said. Her little hand was curled around his pinkie finger, she truly was the most stunning little baby I had ever laid my eyes on. And she was mine, all mine._

_"You will have the best life. I will make sure of that. You're my little girl. My little Kayleigh Elizabeth Lily Potter, and as long as my heart beats, as long as i live, I will never let anyone hurt you, i will always protect you my little miracle" I whispered kissing her little forehead._

Of course, life has a sick sense of humor. It never goes the way that you expect it to. That is the life I should have had. The one that my parents wanted for me. The one I never got. This is the true story of my life…

* * *

**Authors Note – **

**Heyy, so this is the first part of my Potter fan fic. This is just the Prologue s****o it is purley just setting up the story. Please keep reading. I hope you enjoy the story and keep your eyes open, this is the first complet 'book' in a sieres of possibly 7, maybe more depending on how things go. So keep reading and please review it so I know what you all think and so that I can take any advice for changes. I hope you enjoy 'A Touch Of Emerald'**

**Lily1996x**


	2. Big News

**Chapter 1**

**Big News**

(Aged 11)

I held the little bundle in my arms and yawned widely. This was not the life I ever envisioned…well not that I ever really think of the future, not anymore. Not sense that day. The baby in my arms squirmed unhappily. I sighed and stood up wondering into the kitchen, baby in my arms.

"You are more trouble then you're worth" I muttered as I went. I quickly prepared a bottle one handed and shoved it into the baby's mouth before it could start screaming. I sat down as I feed the bundle, resenting how my young life had turned out.

* * *

"You in?" Remus called opening the front door and walking into the living room; I held a finger to my lips and nodded towards the crib in the corner. But it was too late. Screams erupted from the little baby, the ear piercing sound filling the room. Remus quickly grabbed the baby and started to rock. "Now now Sammy, there is really no need for that" Remus said cooing the little boy in his arms. He sat down next to me as the baby settled. "Now how are you doing Kay? I thought Dave was having Sam today"

I sighed reaching across to touch the smiling boy's cheek.

"No, Dave cancelled at the last minuet. He got into another fight with his mum. Cole said he will take Sam for a couple of days ago though" I explained around a massive yawn. Remus sighed and looked at me sadly.

"I feel so sorry for you sometimes. You are so young and have already had such a hard life. I wish I could of given you better" he said miserably. I sighed. He was right. I was only 11 and already I had lost both my parents and my best friend. I have nearly died, several times. And recently I have gained a god son. Remus may feel sorry for me, but I only feel sorry for Sam. His father is dead, his mother abandoned him when he was just days old, he is being raised by three 11 year olds who don't have a clue what they are doing…this kid doesn't stand a chance.

* * *

"Kayleigh, get up. I need to talk to you" my god father shouted up the stairs. I cursed under my breath and swung my legs out of bed. I stumbled out of my room and across the hall into the bathroom. After reliving myself, I filled up the sink and splashed the cold water onto my face, before looking at myself in the mirror. I was quiet strange for my age. Although I was only 11, I looked more like 14 maybe even 15. My hair was a long unruly chocolate tangle. More then wavy, not quiet curly. My skin was shockingly pale, standing in complete contrast to my emerald eyes. Remus always sad I had my mother's eyes, not that I know. She died before I could remember her. That's where I got the ugly lighten bolt scar on my forehead, lurking just beneath my fringe. I never thought I held any beauty but every one is always telling me different. i sighed yanked my hair into a messy pony tail and headed downstairs.

I was surprised to find Remus pacing around the living room, the summer sun warming the room. I frowned at the serious look on my god father's face. Remus was known for being calm and cool headed. I don't think I had ever seen him like that before.

"What's up? What have I done?" I asked curiously. Remus chuckled under his breath and rolled his eyes.

"you haven't done anything. It's kind of what I have, well haven't done." He took a deep breath before looking me in the eye "there are things I haven't told you Kayleigh. Things I wish I could of but haven't been aloud to. Now you have to hear me out okay? You can get mad at me later but for now, you need to listen to me."

"Okay" I said cautiously.

"Kayleigh…you have a brother"


	3. Screw You

**Chapter 2**

**Screw You**

I stood there, frozen. My mind couldn't absorb what Remus was saying. I had a brother, and he had never told me. I had been living with this man since I was 5. He knows everything about me and I thought I knew everything about him. How the hell could he keep something like this from me!?

"Kayleigh, please, say something" Remus pleaded desperately.

"I hate you!" I snarled bitterly. I saw hurt enter every crease of his face before I turned and stormed out of the house.

**(1½ weeks later)**

"How long do you plan on ignoring me?" Remus asked as I stalked into the kitchen completely blanking him. _About the same amount of time that you hide the fact that I have a brother from me_ I thought bitterly to myself. It had been over a week since Remus had dropped the bombshell. And I hadn't talked to him, even acknowledged him, since I walked out. I glared at him as I made myself a cup of tea.

"I would love a cup of tea" Remus hinted innocently from where he sat at the kitchen table. I just narrowed my eyes even more and ignored him. He sighed and put down his paper looking straight at me. "Look Kay, you can ignore me for ever more if you like, but it doesn't change the facts. And besides you didn't wait to hear me out the other day" he reasoned. I clenched my fist and made to leave the room "just listen to me Kayleigh. Let me explain myself" he added hastily before I could leave the room. That was it, I finally snapped

"Why the hell should I! You are spouse to be the one person I can relay on! And what did you do! You lied to me for 6 fucking years! You let me believe that I had no living family! Why? did you get some sick kick out of my misery? How can I ever trust you when you have given me the greatest excuse not to? You are spouse to protect me not lie to me!" I screamed at him. He looked startled for a second before he spoke.

"Well talking to me is a start. But are you ready to listen?" he said calmly. He took a deep breath when I didn't leave the room and continued. "You think that I chose to keep this from you? Believe me. I didn't. I never wanted to and hated myself every day for doing so –"

"Then why the hell did you" I interrupted with a snarl. He sighed

"Because I had to. I have told you everything that I have ever been aloud to. More then I am in some cases. The ministry forbid me to tell you about Harry, that's his name, until you where 11. I wasn't even physically abele too. I had to promise the Minister of Magic himself. And a promise between wizards can never be broken. I also made the same promise to Dumbledore. They all…thought it best if the two of you knew nothing of each other before you where old enough to meet. I never agreed with this discussion but had to go along with it. Kayleigh you have to believe me, I never wanted to hide this from you. I have always believed that you had a right to know" Remus explained, his voice turning pleading towards the end. My hands where shaking. I didn't know how to feel. After 11 years finding out you have a brother? That's enough to make a person mad. I took a deep shaky breath.

"I believe you" I said reluctantly. Remus was instantly on his feet, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. He lifted me of the floor, laughing. I squirmed uncomfortable in his arms but he didn't let go. When he finally did he was grinning widely, his eyes glistening.

"You do?"

"Yea" I confirmed sulkily. I looked up to find Remus grinning like a little kid at Christmas. I rolled my eyes at him. "You are such a kid" I muttered. He nodded still grinning. As I watched him a slight seriousness crossed his face.

"Do you want me to tell you about him? Well what I know at least" he asked wearily. I thought about it for a second before nodding. He sat down and indicated for me to do the same. He took a deep breath before starting. "His name is Harry James Potter. His birthday is July 31st. there is only a 10 month gap between the two of you. Your parents didn't hang around. Obviously he is like you. Target of Voldemort and all that. He went to live with you mum's other sister Petunia and her husband and son. Unlike you I don't think he knows anything of the magical world, or of you. The reason why I told you about him now is because any day you will both receive your Hogwarts letters and…well…the whole world knows your story. You should do as well. From what I can remember, and bear in mind I haven't seen him since he was 1, he has jet black, messy hair, just like your fathers, and he has green eyes, just like yours. This is all I know really, sorry." My mind was reeling. What did he look like? Did he know our story? Would he even want to know me? I shock my head to clear it.

"I want to meet him" I said firmly, looking at Remus.

"all in good time kido, all in good time" he said smiling

* * *

**Authors note - heyy, erm basically i know this isn't the Remus that everyone knows but that's kind of the idea. Remus is spouse to be basically, for all intensive proposes, Kay's father. They have a really unique relationship that neither have with anyone else. They are very close's and as it says in the story they know everything about each other. I hope you like it anyway. I am trying to keep to J K's plot as much as I can, but I do intend to make a few small changes along the way witch I hope you all like regardless of the deviations from the original plots of the Potter books. **

**Lily1996x**

**p.s - so basicly i would like to apologies for any spelling mistakes that may be in here, i am mildly dyslexic. i hope you like the story anyway x**


	4. Letters

**Chapter 3**

**Letters**

"No way!" Dave exclaimed jumping up from where he sat on the sofa. I rolled my eyes at him. Cole (or Darcy as he is called, for his…unique style) let out a low whistle.

"A brother? Really? Who knew" he muttered. Up until now I hadn't told them anything about Harry. Cole had always been the smartest of my male friends. There was an air of intelligence about him. Unlike Dave. Dave lived for the thrill of the next prank. Don't get me wrong Cole likes a laugh as much as the next person, I'm the same, and at school all the teachers hate us due to our antics over the years. But Dave took it to a whole new level. He had been suspended from School more times then I could count. Teachers thought he 'acted out' because he wasn't very smart; actually it's the other way round. He wasn't smart because he spent his whole time planning how to 'act out' instead of learning. He only got through school because he was lucky enough to have to very intelligent friends that didn't have any quarrels with him copying their work. Dave was lucky to have Cole and me…as we often pointed out to him.

"Earth to Kay" Cole said snapping his fingers in front of my face. My eyes snapped up to his face, my mind returning to the present. I had been do wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that Cole had been talking the whole time.

"Sorry Darcy I was a million miles away, what where you saying?" I apologised. He rolled his eyes and I heard Dave mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'when aren't you'. I ignored him and focused on Cole who was currently trying to settle Sam.

"I was saying" he said sarcastically "have you met him? How long have you known about him? Why do you think Remus told you about him now? What -"

"What do you know about him? Does he like football?" Dave said interrupting Cole "what -"

"What's he like?" Cole said interrupting Dave with a mock glare. I smirked

"One question at a time" I said laughing. "No I haven't met him. I found out about him a couple of weeks ago. Remus told me about him now because of the whole Hogwarts thing…" I paused my thoughts trailing off. Remus had made me swear not to tell anyone about the whole magic thing…so naturally I had run and told Dave and Cole everything. Something witch they both found wholly amusing. "I don't know much about him. Remus told me everything he knew. How the hell would I know if he likes football? If he is anything like me then no. And I don't know what he is like" I finished.

"So what did Al Pacino tell you about him?" Dave asked, using his oh so amusing (not) nickname for my godfather. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just his name, Harry. And the age gap between us, 10 months –"

"Holy shit, your parents obviously couldn't keep their hands of each other!" Dave exclaimed excitedly.

"Delightful Dave, delightful" I said giving him a dirty look the mirrored Cole's "anyway I found out his birthday, that he looks like my father and has my mother's eyes, like me. And that is it really. Remus didn't know much. He said he hadn't seen Harry since he was a baby" I explained. Cole nodded distantly while absentmindedly rocking Sam. I frowned at him. I was always weary of him when he had that look on his face. Cole always had a way of thinking of things that others don't. "And what are you thinking, Mr Darcy? You have that look on your face again"

"Nothing, I was just thinking, if they kept this from you…who says it that this is the only thing that they have kept from you all these years…?" he said wearily

"He had a point" Dave said after a minuets silence. _Fuck_ I thought to myself.

* * *

_I stood there unmoving. Watching the scene from a distance. I watched as people walked on by. Never even noticing the young girl huddled in the corner crying. I tried to move towards her but I couldn't. I couldn't move at all. I tried to speak but nothing would come out. I looked at the girl as she raised her head and looked straight at me. Locking her eyes to mine. I stared back at my 10 year old self. I felt terror seeping through my body as I stared into her eyes and felt myself filling with her despair and misery. A blood curderling scream escaped my throat as I was sucked into her. The darkness closing in around me. Submerging and suffocating me._

My eyes sprang open. I lay there for several minuets panting in a cold sweat trying to regain control of myself. It had been a long time since I had had a dream that bad. Nightmares where an almost nightly occurrence for me, but it had been some time since one had been that bad. My whole body was shaking and I was drenched. I groaned and sat up turning to look at my clock. 4:26 Am. I sighed. There was no chance I would get back to sleep now. I never can. I kicked off the duvet cover and slide out of bed, careful not to make to much noise. I crept over to the cot in the corner and peered in. thankfully my nightmare, and most likely sleep talking, hadn't disturbed the little boy's sleep. I silently grabbed my too big hoddie of my desk chair and switched on the baby monitor before I made my way through the silent house. The only noise an occasional snore coming from Remus' room. I crept across the landing, being careful not to make any noise. Making sure I that didn't disturb anyone. I walked down the stairs, automatically skipping the squeaky 3rd step from the bottom. I grabbed the second half of the monitor from the mantle and silently opened the back door. I crept outside pulling on my hoddie as I did. The cool morning air was refreshing on my hot face. I sat down on the damp grass and pulled my knees up to my chest.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, but the sky was getting light before I moved. The baby monitor at my feet garbled as Sam awoke. I snatched it up and headed back through the house to my bedroom. I smiled as I looked in the crib.

"Hey, there little man. You hungry?" I said as I picked up the baby and once again headed downstairs. I quickly prepared Sam a bottle then took up my seat outside again. About an hour later, Remus stumbled down the stairs and outside. He yawned widely before sitting down next to me, groaning slightly as he did.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked smiling at me.

"Erm, I'm not sure. I came down here about half 4…so" I muttered not really interested in the convocation. Remus frowned at me.

"Did Sam wake you up or did your dreams wake you up?" he asked me knowingly. After living with a pre-teen who often had nightmares, he had grown accustom to the processes. He had always had this way of knowing when was lying or holding back or not divulging everything I knew. I asked him how once and he told me it was because I was just like my father and that he had known my father inside and out. I smiled at him and sighed.

"Lately, lately I have been thinking a lot about my life. Wondering if it would have turned out differently if I had known about Harry. I, err, I have been wondering if meeting him will change me" I confessed breathlessly in a voice little above a whisper. Remus wrapped his arm around my shoulder and sighed.

"Do you want to know the truth? I have been wondering the same" he said while playing with the baby sat in my lap. I smiled and leaned against him. Why was I beating myself up? I knew that I could always rely on Remus. He was my dad.

* * *

The smell of cooking eggs filled the kitchen. Remus and I sat drinking our tea in silence, while our breakfast cooked. I frowned at my godfather. He was sitting with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"What's with the smirk?" I asked. His face broke into a full fledged smile.

"I just think you will enjoy today's post, that's all" he answered with false innocence. I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to make a sarcastic comment but was cut of by a loud screech before I could. I spun round to find an unfamiliar owl at the kitchen window. Remus smirked and indicated for me to go get the letter it was carrying. I look suspicious at him as I got up and went to fetch the letter. I untied it from the owls leg and looked at it. It was a yellowish, parchment, and looked very official. It was thick and quiet heavy. I looked at the address on the front of it. Written in emerald green ink on the front of it was the words:

**Miss K. Potter**  
**The Back Bedroom**  
**10 Milborne Road**  
**Worthing**  
**Sussex**

I froze. Why would I get a letter via owl…unless…! I ripped the letter open. Inside where two pecies of parchment. The first read…

**HOGWARTSSCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY **

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore **  
**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,**  
**Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Miss. Potter,**  
**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**  
**Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall**  
**Deputy Headmistress**

I froze and looked up at remus. He was watching me with a smile on my face. I grinned back at him

"I'm going to Hogwarts" I confirmed breathlessly. He laughed and got up to hug me.

"well done kido, your pearents would be so proud" he said grinning. I re read my letter before pulling the second piece of paper out of the envelope and read it.

**HOGWARTSSCHOOL OF WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**

**Uniform**  
**First-year students will require:**  
**sets of plain work robes (black)**  
**plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**  
**pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**  
**winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)**  
**Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.**

**Set Books**  
**_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**  
**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**  
**A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**  
**Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**  
**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**  
**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**  
**Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**  
**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**  
**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

**Other Equitment**

**1 wand**  
**1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**  
**1 set glass or crystal phials**  
**1 telescope**  
**1 set brass scales**

**Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.**

**PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

I squealed and jumped up and down. An action that didn't just shock Remus but myself as well. We looked at each other and both started to laugh.


	5. Knock, Knock

**Chapter 4**

**Knock, Knock**

(July 30th)

I sat on my bed tapping my foot impatiently. Remus hummed tunelessly from the bathroom, taking his time to get ready. I ground and stood up, pacing around my tiny bedroom. We where spouse to be heading down to Diagon Ally to get all my school things, a task I was nervous enough about to start with, without Remus taking as long as humanly possible. You see today would be my first really experience of the wizarding world. Today would be the first time I was ever actually involved in it. I had known about the world of wizards ever since I was five. I mean its hard to escape it when you live with a wizard, a werewolf wizard at that, but Remus had always shielded me from that world, only recently did I realise it was so I wouldn't find out about Harry, but still. I was very nervous. I was about to enter a world where everyone knew more about my story then I did.

"Remus will you hurry up already" I called impatiently. He just chuckled and continued humming tunelessly. I groaned and flopped backwards onto my bed, frustrated. I turned my head to look at the photo on my bed side table. My eyes roamed over the four people's faces in the picture. They all smiled back at me. But it was one face that my eyes stayed on. I sighed

_Life was so simple when you where you Adam, I miss you_. I thought glumly towards the picture. I sighed again and got up.

"Seriously Remus! Hurry up!" I shouted starting to get really frustrated. I wanted to get this over with; I wanted time to sneak up into the attic again.

"All right, all right come on then" Remus said disgruntled. I heard him going downstairs; I grabbed my bag and jacket, before following.

I had just reached the bottom of the stairs when there was a sudden pounding on the front door. Both Remus and I jumped about three foot in the air.

"Nobody ever knocks here" I mouthed silently to Remus. It was true, the only people that ever came here where Dave, Cole or occasionally one of my other muggle friends, and they just came straight in the back. Oh and Christina but she has a key. Remus looked at me as the person on the other side of the door, pounded on it again. Remus caught my arm and pulled me behind him. I watched as he took out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Stay back" he whispered to me. Slowly, slower then I have ever seen anyone do anything, he moved towards the door. The pounding sounded again. He hesitantly stretched out his hand towards the lock, his wand still raised in his other hand. He slowly unlocked the door as the pounding rung out once again. I heard him take a deep breath, before slowly pulling open the door…

I gasped in shock. Standing in the door way was the biggest man I had ever seen. He was three times as tall as an average man and twice as wide. He loomed over Remus. He had a mass of black, hair and a bushy beard. His small, black betel eyes focused on Remus' raised wand.

"pu' it down, Lupin ya fool, I ain' gona hurt her am I" the stranger said impatiently. I frowned. He had addressed Remus by name. He knew him. Remus relaxed his stance, and lowered his wand, pocketing it again.

"It's been a long time" Remus said extending his hand towards the man. "I apologise for that. The only visitors we normally get, come straight in the back. Forgive me old friend"

"don' worry 'bout it. I understand" the stranger took Remus' hand and shock it. I just continued to stand there. Completely confused.

"I think…" Remus said turning around to face me "that our little trip is off" my frown deepened. I wasn't used to not knowing something. "Kay, this is Hagrid" I just made a motion with my hands for more information.

"Because that doesn't raise more questions" I muttered sarcastically. The man, Hagrid chuckled as Remus rolled his eyes.

"I work at Hogwarts" Hagrid explained.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Do come in Hagrid" Remus said.

"Don' mind if I do" Hagrid said ducking under the door frame. Remus pulled me into the living room after him. Hagrid followed us in and took a seat on the sofa; his gigantic frame took up the whole thing. Remus took a seat in his arm chair as I sat at his feet, leaning again his legs. I pulled my knees up to my chest. Remus placed his hand on my shoulder before speaking again.

"So, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Remus asked politely, curiosity clouding his soft voice.

"Dumbledore sen' me" Hagrid explained. His eyes on my face. "You look just like ya' mum" he told me. I blushed

"Thanks" I muttered.

"Anyway, I'm on me way to get 'arry, im gona be takin' 'im to Diagon ally to by 'is school stuff. I was gona take, Kayleigh, with me. So they don' meet for the fis' time on the Hogwarts expres'. What da think?" he asked looking at me. i frowned and looked up at Remus he was smiling.

"That's an excellent idea. I have been trying to come up with some way that they can meet" he looked down at me "do you want to?" he asked me. I took a deep breath

"I spouse…that you two are right. I should meet Harry before Hogwarts. I mean, it's bad enough that the whole world knows our story, let alone if we haven't even meet each other before the world dose" I said uncertainly. Remus squeezed my shoulder.

"Right then. Go and get your bag so you can go with Hagrid" Remus said with a smile. I gulped and done as I was told. A first. When I returned both men where on their feet shaking hands again.

"Hagrid is going to bring you home tomorrow evening" Remus said when he spotted me. I nodded.

"Ya ready?" Hagrid asked. I nodded again. "Come on then" I hugged Remus before heading towards the door after Hagrid. "Ya ever apparated before?" I nodded. Hagrid reached out and held onto my shoulder before spinning on the spot. Next second the air and ground had disappeared. Moments later we where standing in a neat little garden in front of a little house. The plaque next to the door read number 4. "wellcom' to Pivert Drive" Hagrid said knocking on the front door.

_Here goes nothing_ I thought to myself taking a deep breath.


	6. Harry James Potter

**Chapter 4**

**Harry James Potter**

We stood in the deserted house. It was a very curious site. There where Hogwarts letters every where, and I mean everywhere. They appeared to have shot out the fireplace. Plus the mail box and front door appeared to have been boarded shut, then ripped open. After Hagrid had knocked we had waited 5 minuets before breaking into the house, and only then as we were starting to get some very curious looks from the neighbours. We must have looked very strange. A man double the size of an ordinary man, with a little, skinny, pale 11 year girl, two very unusual people standing in front of this very normal house.

"Musta moved on" I heard Hagrid mutter to himself. I was too engrossed with the room to pay any attention to him. All along the mantel where pictures of a boy. About my age, although in my opinion he looked more like a cross between a really fat seal and a pig then a boy. There was no way that boy could be my brother. Remus said my brother had green eyes and black hair. The boy in these photographs was blond with blue eyes. I frowned. Was Hagrid sure he had the right house? I watched as he pointed his pink umbrella (witch he had used to unlock the front door (I suspected he had a wand in it)) at nothing impartial and muttered something far to low for me to hear. He slowly turned on the spot, keeping his umbrella level the whole time. _What the fuck is he doing?_ I thought to myself. _Great trust me to get the bloody weirdo. Grrrr thanks a lot for this one Remus._

" 'kay I know where he is, com' on" Hagrid said

by 11:40 that evening I found myself on standing in the sheeting as, freezing my arse off, as Hagrid pointed his pink umbrella into the distance. Out to sea, I could just make out a large rock in the distance.

We stood there for another 10 minuets before a small boat bumped into the dock.

"all abord!" Hagrid said steping into the boat. I followed him in. wrapping my arms around myself and bracing myself against the freezing sea air. Hagrid tapped the boat with his umbrealla and it slowly rowed itself towards the rock. It took 15 minuets but then we where clambering up the slippery rock towards a little hut sitting on top of it.

"you ready?" Hagrid asked looking down at me. I nooded to nervus to talk. He knocked on the door several times before knocking it down alltogther. And we steped into the little hut. It was no warmer in here then it was outside. My eyes automaticly focused on a short, skinny boy with messy black hair and emerald eyes.

"Harry" I breathed.


	7. You Idiot

**Chapter 6**

**You Idiot**

(2 years later)

I was laying on the sofa, laughing. I had the little toddler sitting on my stomach giggling away for absolutely no reason at all. I rolled my eyes at the little boy. He clambered down of my lap and started playing with his toys on the floor. I sighed as I looked at him.

"He is looking more and more like Adam isn't he" Remus said from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yeah you're telling me" I grumbled. I rarely got to see him at the moment. "Hey" I said pulling myself into a sitting position and looking at Remus "I was thinking about talking to Dumbledore and seeing if there was someway I could leave school at weekends to go to the nearest muggle town to meet Dave, Drace and Sammy."

Remus nodded. "But only accompanied my someone all right! You remember what I said about Black" he said severely

"Yeah, yeah Remus" I had heard way more then I cared about Sirius Black. The thing is that Remus didn't know how much I knew about Black. Actually there was a lot the he didn't know that I knew. He didn't know that I had read every single piece of paper on this house. Every note. Every book. And I had also done a lot of research on my own. If anything unusual had come up I would research it. I mean after I found out that Remus had kept Harry from me I took matters into my own hands. I frowned suddenly.

"What is it?" Remus asked worried.

"Harry. Something wrong with him" I said automatically. Me and Harry had a very strong relationship. We could sense things about each other. Me to Harry more then the other way around. Dumbledore says it is because of Voldemort's curse. It caused our souls to join.

(45 minuets later)

I was sitting on a train, heading towards Diagon Ally. I had my bag; with I had expanded in the first year, with me. It held my whole school trunk, my nimbus 2000, my owl's cage (minus my owl R, who was currently delivering a letter to the twins) and all my other processions. I had said goodbye to Remus less then 20 minuets ago. He wasn't happy about me going to Harry on my own but he didn't have a choice. Dave wasn't picking up Sam until 9 and it was only 8:23. I sighed and racked my brain. Remus had really confused me when I had said goodbye to him. I had hugged him and said that I would see him either at Christmas or June and he had turned round and said; 'oh it'll be a lot sooner then that'. I frowned. He could be very strange sometimes.

I jumped off the train and headed for the Leaky Caldron. I walked through the dark streets, my hand curled around my wand in my pocket. I my eyes where flickering everywhere taking in the entire dingy London street. I did a double take as my eyes hit the ally just down the road from the pub. There, standing in the mouth of it was what appeared to be a giant black, dog. I automatically pulled my wand out and pointed it at the creature. It took a step towards me just as there was a huge bang and the purple night buss came flying around the corner, I jumped out the way and I saw the dog turn and sprint. I sighed in relief as I went to greet Harry. But I was beaten there by non other then the minister of magic himself. He looked at me and gestured me to follow the pair into the pub.

"Hey little brother. Nice blow up" I whispered as I caught up with them. Harry looked at me sheepishly and I just grinned at him. "Really couldn't of done better myself" he just rolled his eyes at me as the minister lead us into a back room…


End file.
